No One Like You
by LadyAntebellum
Summary: Slowly she started to notice where she was, remembering the events that had happened in the past twelve hours and what exactly had brought her here. Another post-Always-fic, Kate waking up in Rick s arms. Just ultra-fluffy fluff. And the season opener After the Storm proved me not really wrong :-)


**No One Like You**

**Summary:**  
**Slowly she started to notice where she was, remembering the events that had happened in the past twelve hours and what exactly had brought her here. Another post-Always-fic, Kate waking up in Rick`s arms.**

**Disclaimer: Andrew Marlowe owes them, not me**

**Rating: T**

**Author`s Note:**  
**This is my take on the events following "Always". Special thanks to my beta-reader inlovewithitalianfood!**

* * *

She awoke. Or better yet, something made her wake up; she didn't know exactly what had disturbed her in her deep and completely satisfied sleep.

Slowly she started to notice where she was, remembering the events that had happened in the past twelve hours and what exactly had brought her here.

_Oh my God, I`m in Rick Castle`s bed! It really happened! We finally made love!_

She was lying in Rick Castle`s arms, completely naked, pressed to his body, one arm draped over him, hand lying leisurely on his chest, feeling his heartbeat through the slight touch of his skin. Feeling completely light-hearted and absolutely happy she remembered what happened after their first kiss full of passion, followed by so many tender ones.

Without opening her eyes she began to smile and brought her hand up to her lips to brush slightly over them in remembrance of Rick`s lips being on them almost every second of the last two hours before they both had fallen into a completely and blissfully sated sleep.

_Oh my God, all my dreams have come true! He still loves me! After all that happened ..., he still loves me! And I got the chance to show him how I feel, what he means to me. I love him and he didn't walk away. And, oh yes, he can kiss! With his full, sensual lips he can cause miracles on me that I didn't even think were possible. He almost always makes me faint by just touching my lips with his. That`s unbelievable!_

Rick had been awake as he noticed Kate waking up. He watched her straight with uncensored love beaming from his face. His eyes were locked on her face. He took in all of her; her nose, her eyebrows, the pink blush on her cheeks, her shaking lids indicating that she, indeed, was awake, her light smile, her upper teeth biting cutely on her sweet bottom lip to prevent a totally radiant smile of incandescent happiness as her lips began to lift on each end, her fingertips on her full and red swollen lips worn out from their love making marathon some hours ago.

_Oh my God, she beams out of happiness, look at her! Do I make her that happy? Am I the cause for this? And finally she has given me the chance to show her what she means to me, to show her my all-encompassing love for her. Will she ever know how much I love her?_

And after a starlight radiant beam out of sheer happiness he realized with all glorious truth:

_Oh my God, I made love with Kate Beckett tonight! I finally made love with the most gorgeous woman I`ve ever known. I just can`t believe it!_

Rick was in a state of ecstatic happiness. He still couldn't believe how very lucky he was to get a hold of Kate Beckett, being able to love her as he had dreamed for over a year now. He would never let her go again. He would take care of that. He saw that Kate fell asleep again, her fingertips and her shy smile still on her mouth.

He closed his eyes, as well. Being in this state of happiness was something he could get used to; it was such an overwhelming emotion, almost unbearable in his throat so that he was nearly moved to tears.

After some time Kate awoke again. Now definitely knowing where she was and what had happened she started to smile again. But now she opened her eyes and looked up to him; he was still asleep.

She took in all his features, his peaceful expression, his brows, his forehead with no visible furrows, his eyes, his nose and these forbidden full, sensual lips which seemed to be of only existence to please her; and not only with words.

She got a lump in her throat and she was imminent to choke on this wave of tenderness that rushed through her as she watched him.

"I love you!"

_Did I just say that? Hihihihi ..., yep, I definitely said it out loud!_

Kate wasn't able to stop herself; she wanted to feel him even if it meant she would wake him up. That impulse to touch him was something she simply couldn't suppress.

She lifted her hand up from his chest and let her index finger touch his nose, ghosted over the bridge to the tip, slid across his cheek and ghosted her fingertips over both of his full lips.

_Oh, geez, that feels great!_

And actually, she shouldn't be surprised that he was waking up now. But she kind of was. She saw his eyes open up and didn't know how to react properly. She immediately pulled away her hand, a little embarrassed that he caught her in showing her tenderness towards him so openly. But she was able to hold his gaze. He smiled at her but did not say a word. He looked at her with an intensity that almost broke her.

_Oh my God, look in his eyes, what do you see there? It`s not possible that his eyes can express that much, right?!_

Now that she was finally allowed to look at him she kind of stared deeply into his eyes but didn't say anything either. All she could do was smile at him in the same way he had noticed earlier as well. She poured out her heart to him in this look, so incandescently happy she couldn't have said anything that would have explained it better how she felt at that moment.

No one broke eye contact; both their looks locked on each other, smiling to each other. There even wasn't a need to say something. Both knew without changing a word what they wanted to express to the other; and they both did it with their talking eyes.

_Oh, geez, I`m so happy I could die right now! She touched me, full of tenderness. I still can see it in her eyes. Oh my, but she`s still so shy. No, not really shy, more like anxiously hesitant as if she was waiting for me to protest. As if!_

After some time Kate was courageous enough to put her hand on his chest again.

_Oh, and this is ... how shall I put it?_

This was kind of dangerously seducing but Kate wanted to show him that she wasn't really shy, that it was just her surprise of him waking up and the intense intimacy of the situation that had made her pulling away from her tender touches.

She just saw him smiling.

He, who would usually almost never shut his mouth, still hadn't said a word. In-te-resting!

She started to let her hand wander all over his chest and after some time, she broke their eye contact to look at her hand and his chest. She was absolutely overwhelmed with a deep emotion while touching his skin, feeling his heartbeat under her fingertips that quickened immediately. Her ghosting fingertips eventually became tender strokes over his skin.

Rick hadn't known until now that only being touched by fingertips could be such an erotic and sensual experience which could make him hold his breath because of the exciting sensations running through his whole body. Kate felt him shivering under her fingers and was full of wonder that she was able to provoke that.

Then her light touches over his chest became more sturdy strokes now. And she was also more forwardly now, too, to face him while stroking him. She still saw him only smiling.

And it was strange. Every other time his speechlessness would have made her mad, she would have asked about his reasons to stay silent. But right now she didn't even have the intention to do so. She wondered about her relaxed attitude about it but decided to not question herself.

She genuinely smiled back at him radiant with joy.

_Oh God, now I can see it all over her face, in her eyes and in this fabulous, absolutely beaming smile of hers!_

And just the moment as he realized it without her saying a word, he heard her:

"I am so madly in love with you!"

_Did she really ..., did she just say ...?_

And by the look of her surprised facial expression she definitely had said it.

_Oh my God, she does love me! She really loves me! Me!_

The realization of what she just said hit him like a hammer; he felt the tension inside him imploding. Her words shattered his bearings, his whole world.

She had said she wanted him. Yes, she said that but he couldn't have a clue that this would automatically include her being in love with him, as well.

In the same second he got the meaning of what she had said he pulled her up in his arms and kissed her infuriatingly passionate at first. He wanted to pour all his love in this kiss. He poked his tongue in her mouth, asking some kind of permission he couldn't be sure for exactly what. She answered his pushing tongue with hers to explore what was new and just because she always wanted to do so.

"I love you, too, with all my heart, body and mind. I am mad about you."

For about a second she could revel in this thought that made her head spin and send shivers down her spine.

He then seduced her with the sweetest kiss she had ever got in her entire life. After the passion of his first kiss he now slowed the pace to languid, unadulterated and sweet but so ardently that she didn't know how to react at first. Only he could make her this happy with just his lips.

Seducing full lips that provided overwhelming and incandescent joy reaching out to her soul, her brain and that joy spread through her whole body into her inner core.

And then she experienced something she never had before. As long as thinking was possible in her excited state she thought of him loving her happily ever after and by thinking this she saw it! An explosion of colors like a firework behind her eyes! A double-rainbow! She opened up her eyes to check but closed them a second later because of the whirlwind of strong, intimate emotions rushing through her and eventually, the process of thinking wasn't even possible anymore. But she was absolutely certain that she`d seen it!

She started to shiver, a feverish blush on her cheeks and her brain exploding every time she felt his tongue swirling around hers.

With each of his lips moves on hers he got kind of an answer from her that she was willing to expand this kiss till both of them were on the edge of unconsciousness because of the extreme need for air. She didn't even know that a simple and innocent kiss could reach out to your deepest soul; to be this intimate with him brought her almost to tears because of this realization.

She felt the urge of touching his lips again. Just thinking of it, she immediately acted it out without hesitation and touched his bottom lip with the tip of her middle finger.

_Oh, geez, I`m dying. She`s touching me again. If she doesn't stop with this I could not held responsible for ravishing her right here, right now. She`s the purest, sweetest and most innocent seduction I ever met in my life._

With just one look in his beautiful blue eyes and noticing his intense glare with so much admiration in there, she was getting nervous again; expectantly nervous.

But his intense look at her made her blush again. She buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Hey, there`s no need to be embarrassed, Katherine."

Her first reaction on his words were surprise, she didn't expect him to say something. And then she shivered; she absolutely loved the sound of his dark voice calling her by her full given name.

She lifted her head, looked at him and said:

"I know, Castle, but I still can t believe it that now I`m allowed to touch you."

As she realized that she had said that out loud her blush deepened only more. That brought out a bright smile.

"I would have let you touch me all this time, you know that, don`t you? I would never have prevented you from touching me, I am not stupid. And I really like it how you call me Castle - sounds kind of erotic."

She only got more embarrassed with his open statement. She buried her face in the crook of his shoulders again.

He didn't say anything more. He grew silent again. But suddenly she felt his hands taking hers and lacing his fingers through hers and that made her look up again.

She nervously licked her lips and bit on her bottom lip to calm down the tension she felt being intimate with him. She wasn't used to this kind of a situation. She never had a lover before who had been so intimate with her and acted so intense after a night full of love making.

"I know but I`m still horrified you could faint on me and that you were just an illusion. I would die loosing you."

After their breath had evened again she couldn't help but stare into his beautiful blue eyes again. There she could see all the love he saved just for her; saved it for the last few years to let it feel her now. No other lover of hers had kissed her so intensely; she never felt this touched before. And with just one look it was as if he looked straight into her soul that lay bare before him. With just one look she was nervous again and anticipating tensioned again.

Her patience was being tested. He did nothing but stare into her eyes. She thought that he was reading her like an open book. But at the same time it seemed that she had lost her ability to read him properly. But she had to admit that it could be the case that she only felt that way because she couldn't think clearly when he locked his eyes with hers.

Now that she wouldn't look away and wouldn't dare to break eye contact, she realized that she really could see the love for her in his blue orbs, finally realizing that she was also able to look into him; deep into his soul that lay bare before her, too. She only had to open up her mind to do that and to take her time and not shy away from these kinds of looks.

He had to smile a bit because as looking into her eyes he could see her internal struggle to stand the sudden intimacy between the two. Her honesty to let him see her struggles and her courage to hold his intimate looks when she even felt slightly rattled in her self-confidence and self-control made him proud of her. He knew that she trusted him, had faith in him to not hurt her again. This absolutely relaxed Kate Beckett was more open than he ever imagined her to be. She wouldn't hide anything anymore from him.

She saw the moment when his smile was reaching his eyes. He got laughter lines on each corner of his eyes.

_Oh my God, is he cute!_

Kate immediately got anxious again.

_Oh my God, he really loves me! Me?!_

"Oh boy, you`d captured me in an instance with your beautiful blue eyes, you know that?"

Laughing embarrassed because she had made him a compliment without having it filtered first, her face heated up even more if that was even possible.

"I love your smile, too, sweetheart!"

"Please, don't call me that!"

"I cannot call you my sweetheart? Seriously?"

"I don't like endearments."

"But you are my sweetheart."

"Okay..., if it makes you happy!"

"And so you know, it indeed makes me happy. And I would love it to see you smile more. Your smile puts me off my feet every single time. You hadn't laughed very much the first time I got to know you ..."

He saw vivid sparkles in her hazel eyes he loved so much, enjoying his compliment.

"You swept me off my feet the very first day we met." Not filtered information, again.

_Whoa..., this is some confession!_

"Do you actually know how deep my love for you really is?"

He stared with a questioning look, a quizzical brow and bent his head. After getting her nervous with not talking he now tried it again. His talking eyes made her shy again. But as he wasn't making fun of her confession she acted kind of relieved and confirmed with a steady breath:

"Yes..., I was instantly kind of hooked because you rocked my whole world."

"You never let on, Kate ..., why?"

"This is why."

With these words she kissed him with all her love.

After breaking the kiss he was close to breaking into tears. She had put all her love in this kiss and acted it out as passionately as possible, as sweet as possible, as innocent as possible and as ardently as possible.

"I wouldn't have survived it if you would have let me fall."

He could see her strain to stay calm. She blushed. She was nervously licking her lips and biting at her bottom lip. She anxiously waited for his answer. The tension was tangible, obviously tearing her almost into pieces.

"I never would have done such a thing, Kate!"

"Yes, now I know it. But you never reassured me what you felt about me. I was frightened to death that I had terribly misunderstood you."

He kissed her with a passion she hadn't held possible before she had met him. No other man in her life had kissed her that way. And Rick`s kisses weren't just passionate. They were more. They went deep, deep into her soul. And she reacted on his lips being on hers, in her and around her. Sometimes she thought she would faint but not only because of the lack of urgently needed oxygen but from the spinning of her head when she was kissed as if she was the only one in his world he`d like to kiss forever.

She wanted to be near him so she scooped closer into his chest but immediately winced at the pain running through her as she felt her whole beaten up body.

He reacted shocked and terrified because at first he thought that he was responsible for her pain. Suddenly he noticed all the bruises on almost every spot of her body.

"Don't worry! It looks worse than it is."

And as she noticed his glance of disbelief he had on his face questioning her words with a quizzical brow, she quickly added:

"Okay, yes, it hurts. I admit it. Are you satisfied now? But I`ve been hurt worse than this in my cop career, believe me. Vice definitely wasn't a walk in the clouds. So nothing that won`t heal in the next few days."

"But..."

"No, Rick, please! I know what I can take. Having body contact in passionate love making is actually better than sitting on my desk ...and that I mustn't do in the next time, either."

"What...? How come?"

"For not obeying her orders Gates suspended Espo and me. But anyhow, I resigned!"

"You did ... what?"

Castle was baffled at hearing this; he started to caress her cheeks with slight strokes of his middle finger.

"Yes. To cut short, having been beaten up by Cole Maddox on that roof so badly and hanging there from the roof top fighting for my life, fighting to live, fighting to be with you has shown me that I changed my attitude. I will no longer hunt him down. That would be ridiculous and reckless. It`s definitely not worth it to be the victim of my mum`s killer, too. I still want her death justified but not at any price I`d have to pay for it. Yes, I chose you and a life with you over my mum."

"Kate! That wasn't what I wanted! You shouldn't have done that! I wouldn't want you to choose between your mum and me. That wasn't my intention to set you this kind of an ultimatum. That isn't right! I just wanted to have you stand down in fighting them so openly. I just wanted you to be safe and alive. That`s all I wished for!"

She saw his watery eyes and told him:

"Believe me, it wasn't that hard a choice. You opened up my eyes to see what should have been directly before my eyes the whole time. I can`t keep up to mess with Maddox. I am too small for that. We can`t win this, Castle. So I accepted that as a fact. And as long as we don't know **why** all this happened and **who** the dragon is, we can`t win this game. Sure as hell, I won`t ever risk my life again for a thing I definitely don't have a chance to win. That was my big mistake all those years. I thought I could do it, win this. But I haven't expected powers bigger than me and even bigger than the NYPD. That was just ignorant and arrogant of me but, hey, now I know it and wouldn't make that mistake twice to underestimate the powers at work there. And my mom wouldn't want me to jeopardize what I could have instead ... You ..., the love of my life, Rick ..., yes, you are the love of my life! You`re the reason I see clearly now. You had been the one to open my eyes. You broke through my frozen self. I don't know how to put it but I hope you do understand what this means to me. You freed me! I`ve been in an iced armor since my mom was murdered. And I hadn't realized it that it was more than just grief what I was letting happen to myself. I deliberately let it happen that I almost froze to death for not allowing myself to have deeper feelings again. My soul was captured in it and wouldn't come out until the day you entered my life and poked through the frozen armor of myself. I loathed you for it first. You annoyed me like hell with your presence and your obstinate insistence to be centered round me like a moth to a flame. But finally I started to realize that nothing better could have happened to me and my imprisoned soul. I have to thank you with all my heart that you were insistent enough to break through to me and free me. For doing this I will love you forever. I want you to know that I`m so very grateful for you being you and I love you with all my heart."

After ending her flaming speech with a smile, Rick had to swallow the lump in his throat and squint away a tear that had slipped before he returned her hearty smile.

"Wow, Kate, this was kind of a flaming speech and a very unique love declaration."

"Rick, what made you snap?"

"What?"

"Hope you don't mind me asking but what made you snap out of your usual behavior with me? You know, being kind of annoying, going on my nerves, flirting like hell, being nice, understanding, patiently waiting for me waking up and making myself whole again?"

His face was a sole question.

"I noticed you changing your attitude when faced with me. What was the reason? Have I been waiting too long to reassure you that I still was in a healing process and was doing all this because of you? Didn`t you believe me what I said to you when we were sitting on those swings? I just thought you got me right. I just thought I had made myself clear. But I couldn't explain your behavior to myself. And I was beginning to think that I wasn't as clear as I always thought."

"No, Kate, that wasn't the reason!"

"So what was the reason?"

"I had thought you wouldn't even like me at all let alone loving me being you so indifferent to me, that I just had been a person that you used to know ..., and nothing more."

"Why?"

"I was hurt hearing you confessing to that boy in the interrogation room during that bombing case that you clearly remembered that day of your shooting. I just assumed you saying nothing to me about hearing my love declaration to you on that day would automatically mean that you were just too embarrassed to tell me that you didn't feel the same way and you would rather say nothing at all. I felt like an idiot to have believed in a future together, I felt like a fool to believe my "double-rainbow" could actually be possible with you. And so I acted like a jerk. My mother already called me out on it for doing this deep within me just to punish you for not loving me. But that wasn't my intention. I was just hurt like hell and felt like a totally freaking nut, being so na ve to have believed in a future with you. I am so sorry about that."

"Rick ..., I am the one who should say "sorry" for more than just one occasion. I didn't trust you the first time I acknowledged to myself what you said to me while I was lying there on the grass hearing your "I love you". I didn't trust it was the truth. But after these three months of recovery, these three months of over-thinking my life and my feelings for you I just thought of trying to trust you. Being actually courageous enough to give you the benefit of a doubt, a chance to show me you meant it. I am so sorry about that. Hah, we could have saved us some time and nerves and heartache if we just had spoken with each other, right? Rick, I was devastated that day you brought the blonde in your Ferrari. I felt insecure enough because of your two failed marriages, your playboy-habits of seeking only short pleasure-based relationships and then you suddenly declared you`re in love with me. It made me hope for a future. And then, just as I was about to talk to you about my deeper getting feelings for you and that I`d seen a therapist for being able to handle all my problems with my mum`s murder case and my shooting and the PTSD in regard of a relationship with you ..., you decided to take a short cut to an uncomplicated fling with her. That hurt ... and most of all it confused the hell out of me!"

"Kate ..., if you ..., I didn`t sleep with Jacinda ..., I ..."

"Rick ..., it`s okay ..., it`s not important anymore."

"Oh, Kate, I am so, so sorry. I acted like a complete jerk, you`re right. I didn't know it would actually upset and hurt you. I just thought you didn't love me at all and all what I was doing didn't concern you the least, so be it and it meant that I could do whatever I wanted. That`s all I can say for my behalf ... as a reason ... kind of an apology. I didn't want to hurt you intentionally. Please, believe me. I would never do such a cruel thing. I will never do that to you again!"

She whispered:

"I thought that you were surrounded by the most beautiful and hottest women who were uncomplicated and more open than I am and that you might not be capable of committing to someone just like me."

He laughed out loud at hearing her words.

She glared at him with one of her Beckett-death-shots.

"Really?"

"What?"

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"You never got the vibe from me that I find you the hottest and most beautiful woman I`ve ever met?"

"Sure. But I thought it was just a flirting technique. You hadn't sounded as if you were serious!"

"Yeah, that was because you wouldn't have let me get serious. You always got terrified when I was getting intimate and you escaped the situations and hid from me."

"You would have committed if I wouldn't have fled from you, if I would have let you, if I would have stayed to hear it from you?"

"Of course, you really had thought otherwise? Huh, I might have been a jack-ass. But I never was a dumb-ass. Believe me."

He now has gotten the confirmation of his impression that Kate was really passionate and open when love making was concerned. But she still seemed to be extremely shy with acting within intimacy. He wouldn't have believed that if somebody would have told him that. But now he witnessed it. She was not really sure of herself.

"I was so devastated that I would presumably have missed my chance to actually be with you. I thought I knew you wouldn't wait for me, for my healing and because I am as complicated as it gets I`ve just seen it confirmed that you wouldn't miss out any chance of an uncomplicated fling that would came along. I was convinced you hadn't meant your words of love and that you wouldn't wait for someone just like me."

"Kate..., stop!"

"But..."

"No, stop talking ..."

And as she closed her lips only because he forced her with his fingers pressing her lips together and she looked like she would take any chance to go on talking like that he let her lips go and added:

"...and stop thinking!"

He met her lips in a heart-wrenching, soul-searching kiss she didn't want to break so she just shut up.

Rick couldn't help but think as he kissed her. It seemed to be clear she believed him that she was the love of his life. But he learned a new side of her. Neither the Beckett-cop persona nor the Kate-persona made the impression of having an issue with self-confidence since he knew her. He recognized early in their acquaintance that she wasn't just solely the person someone would see first. He knew that it only hid another person inside. And this other person, Kate, was starting to come out more often the more he got to know her, the more she trusted him. The first time he acknowledged that she could indeed be a total stranger to him in her behavior was at the time her PTSD came up first a few months ago. But as she wouldn't let on any more distressed events and didn't confide in him what was driving her to see a therapist, he certainly hadn't made up his mind about it. So he seemed to miss out on her self-consciousness. He just wouldn't have expected this issue with someone who used to break the heaviest criminals in interrogation rooms, who put them away from the streets and who looked as hot as she does.

Kate knew she loved him but the "Beckett" in her seemed to almost not believe it that he indeed chose her over all the other stunning women who once circled around him. He still couldn't believe that she didn't know what kind of attraction she held on her, what kind of aura she was sending out, what kind of impression she left on everybody and how stunning she herself was.

Rick could tell that she acted passionately on reaction to him, not the least shy in the meaning of being overly nervous because of the unknown of the situation. And she even initiated actions that showed her affection for him but Castle could tell that she was extremely shy when intimacy was concerned. That fascinated him because he hadn't took Kate for being a shy person but she kind of was.

After breaking the kiss as for the needed oxygen she smiled at him. He intensely looked at her to confirm his words to her. And even now she shyly looked away after some time. His stare was too intense, she didn't know what he was up to and didn't know what she wanted to make out of this situation and what she should do about it, either.

He did what he had done before, just saying nothing. She wouldn't want to count on his silence so he was pretty sure that she would look at him again.

_And here we go!_

She indeed looked up to him. And he just stared in her green orbs. But now something had changed. She didn't give the impression of acting so shy to look away again, kind of embarrassed and with a sudden discomfort. No, she indeed looked like as if she was about to act on her impulses. But then again, she still shied away from acting them out again as it seemed. He started to smile, brought his hand to her chin and made her look at him.

"Come on! Do it! I know you want! Don't wait for me to touch you ..., just touch me. You know, you`re now allowed to show me your affection, to show me what you feel for me, right? You won`t hurt me. On the contrary, I`d appreciate it. No ..., it`s more than appreciation! I would so love it."

He did it deliberately to confuse and irritate her with his words. She should see that acting shy with him should be over by now, should be a thing of the past.

She shot him her typical Beckett-glare but then started to smile. She sighed.

"I know. You are right. But it`s so unusual. I just have to get used to it now that I have you all for myself."  
She then touched his lips with her fingertips and sighed again.

"You have such sensual lips, I like them."

The passion in both of them was immediately heating up the second they looked into each other`s eyes.

Rick was only able to still think "Mission accomplished" and smiling a bit about it before he was ravished in one heated passionate kiss of hers. Her confession was so natural, so sensitive and above all so fitting.

After this kiss she learned all the places he was being ticklish - and she giggled over it!

See, still another thing he now learned about Kate Beckett. And he was immediately game for it.

He, too, tried to find himself some places on her body he could tickle her. Just to hear her laughing. He absolutely loved that.

"Castle..., don't even think about it."

Instead of going on with his search for ticklish places he started to kiss her open mouthed.

"What if I do think about it, every single time I take my hands on you?" He asked her in her mouth, grinning.

His lips were burning on her skin, flames following the trace of his tongue he left on her cheeks, her mouth, her nose, her forehead, her jaw, her chin and her earlobes over her pulse point to her collarbone.

Feeling her heartbeat sped up and racing under his lips as he nibbled at her pulse point made him mad about her. He sucked her skin in between his lips just to leave a red mark before he continued the journey of his lips down her neck. She squealed. But all she heard was:

"What? I can`t help it!"

* * *

**How you liked it? Please tell me and leave a review!**


End file.
